A Mind Of A Monster
by CrazyPandaHat05
Summary: After the death of her parents, Freya grew up in the world of Undertale. However, upon wishing to find her way back to the surface, she has to face dangers and evil entities that even she cannot see.
1. Chapter 1

Monster and humans: two species that once lived in perfect amity. It was all harmonious until one day where the humans revolted against those who remained in the shadows peacefully, going day by day trying to survive. Because of this, both sides became involved in a vicious and dreadful war. There were casualties but especially for the monsters, many were killed, their bodies quickly turned into a thick layer of grey ash that continuously went on without no signs of stopping as their souls were savagely destroyed. It was nothing but despair.  
This eventually proceeded with the entire population of monsters being forced under within another world in which they built upon; **Undertale**. Despite building up their lives under the influence of their king, they would never forgive humanity for what they had done to them.

Over the last few years, there had been notice of the disappearance of one child. Many presumed that said child was dead, that the monsters had took them for their own sick pleasures. It was the complete opposite actually. The child, Chara by name, was lovingly cared for until it came to the point that they had become seriously ill and passed away in the small world within a large universe, despite the efforts that their brother, Asriel attempted to commend. However, was it true that they were gone forever? That their kindred spirit was finally at peace?

This is where the story begins…

After the segregation of the two species, things had returned back to normal, or it seemed so. Within the city, there was a family that appeared to be human, but in reality, they were hiding a secret that could destine whether they would live a peaceful life, or one where they're in hiding and in fear. After all, the father was a vampire and the mother was a regular human who had fallen in love with him. Their daughter, whom they named Freya, was a half vampire-half human hybrid who happened to still be a baby at the time.  
Things had been going well for the family, until it came to the point where their secret that they were so desperately trying to keep hidden was somehow found and was spreading quickly across the population. In fact, so quickly that the family didn't have time to react. The humans managed to produce a deadly blow and killed the father soon enough after they barged into their home. He willingly accepted his fate and held them back to let his wife and Freya escape with nothing but their lives and the clothes on their back. Despite this, resistance was futile.

The mother was tracked down by the mob all the way to Mount Ebott, the place where the monsters had been locked within all that time. By the direction that she was heading, even the towns folk knew what she was intending to do and they somewhat didn't like it at all, not when she was holding the off-spring of a supernatural being.

"Get her!" Screamed a random voice from the rampaging crowd, an uproar yelling of utter profanities deafening the peace. Although the faster that they tried to catch up, the mother was determined to keep the gap between her and her child and what she would suspect to be death.  
Soon enough, she came to her destination and a dead end. A large dark hole laid ahead, the sun beaming down to reveal a patch of golden yellow flowers. She hoped that that would at least break the fall.

The grown woman's breathing was uneasy and without a pattern, her chest quickly and unsteadily moving inwards and outwards. As well as the heavy feeling of dread of giving up her only child, she was exhausted of her energy. It was the end for her but not for the next generation of the family.  
"Good bye, my child…" She rasped out between breaths, holding the tiny sleeping lifeform in her arms and close to her chest. The final good byes came to an abrupt ending. She swiftly but carefully disposed of her child down into the world that was unknown to her just as a member of the crowd grabbed the human and killed her on the spot before she could be allowed to struggle, causing a trail of blood and a few entrails to fall out of her body, the sandy gold mountain now tainted with the crimson red stains of murder and carnage. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as her vision faded, her body turning limp quickly from the stab wound infiltrating through the ribcage and directly into the heart. Despite being unable to breathe for the last few seconds of her existence, her death was determined to be rather quick.

Although this was the end, she died with a smile on her face. It seemed rather peculiar but her final thoughts were one that was considered to be rather sweet and motherly. Her final wish was for Freya to grow up a happy and safe life.

Soon enough, as the surface world fell into silence once again, the sound of trickling water from the waterfall which gave a relaxing vibe to those who walked past was infiltrated by the sound of crying that began to echo across the midnight blue walls as well as becoming the main message that the echo flowers picked up. It was almost as if this child, despite being unable to walk or talk, knew that the quiet serenity meant nothing good at that point. However, there were some of said people who were far more merciless than others, especially towards humans and would seize the opportunity to locate where the crying was coming from.  
Luckily enough for the little vampire, she had been found by another kind hearted yet timid child that took the resemblance of a goat. He appeared to be a good bit older than what she was. He went by the name of Asriel.

With leaving the castle to explore the world that he grew up in, he ventured to the garbage dump to where he located the soulful sounds of sadness and heartbrokenness. It was practically a cry for help. He hurried. The fur on his feet became soaked and stringy like from the water that laid in the chasm Where the path had ended, he had found a small bed of golden flowers with the small and frail being wrapped in a faded grey blanket settled on top of it.

Because of the fact that he was an only child and had lost a younger sibling up until recently, the curiosity that wavered from the sight began to indulge him. After all, Chara was also found on a bed of golden flowers and as a result of the illness, was their final resting place. He seen the baby and sat down beside her, inspecting her facial features whilst trying to dry her eyes and cheeks of the rolling tears. "You don't have to be afraid of me." He said kindly, the fur on his paws tickling against her cheeks and nose. The crying eased to a stop and immediately preceded into a sneeze and a snotty one at that.  
In a peculiar way, this made Asriel smile whilst he cleared the girl's nose.

"See… I don't bite." He stated in a friendly fashion. However, as a result, Freya raised her short, stubby arms and took hold of Asriel's paw before and without any consideration, bit it. After all, by that point, she had begun the first stages of suckling.

Out of surprise only since the suckling didn't hurt at all, Asriel pulled his arm back, saliva dripping off the hand and the girls chin from the strings of slithers that broke when he pulled his arm back.  
Although, rather than crying, like what every other kid would do, Freya instead began laughing from his initial reaction. From the gleeful expression imprinted on her face to the big, innocent eyes that was the color of a red rose, it could melt anyone's heart theoretically. It certainly did for Asriel.

"I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise." He muttered solemnly, bringing the baby into his arms and resting the bottom part of her body upon his legs, primarily because he couldn't hold her properly. He was determined to keep his promise. There was a reason behind as to why he even stated so in the first place.  
After the initial death of Chara and in fact, almost Asriel as well when he attempted to return the body to their hometown, it had been agreed upon by the king that any humans who fell through would be judged upon and killed, as it was unknown as to whether humans were coming down through the opening and were prepared to slaughter them. Or perhaps a similar motive or if it was all a coincidence.

But despite this, it was the beginning of Freya's new life and whether or not she was going to be accepted or executed was all to be found out in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

For the past year, Asriel had been taking care of the vampire-human hybrid in the premise of the small yet warm room. (Primarily with being close to Hotland.)  
In that time, he had created so many memories with this child, both good and bad. From being able to finally have someone to fill the void in his soul ever since the loss of Chara, he finally had a mission to take care of this unique being, despite having to sneak out clothes and coming back with his fur a variety of colours from food stains that he couldn't get removed so easily.

However, this was soon to be his downfall. Asgore and Toriel began to grow suspicious as to what their son was doing outside the castle every day for the reason being that they didn't want to see their child getting harmed. All of his efforts would simply just go to waste if they were to discover the child he had kept hidden all this time. However, he did have one fall back plan…

Luckily enough, Freya had grown enough that she could walk on her own, although she had to keep her face hidden at all costs outside to stop herself from drawing attention to herself. After all, if there was a commotion within this small society, his plan would be blown out of proportions and she would be killed on the spot she stood. He couldn't allow that to happen.  
He took her to the small town within Snowdin, where the streets and the inside of the buildings were teeming with life. Although this seemed to be the last place that he would want to take her, he knew two friendly beings that would be able to take care of her for the time being. They reached the door. Asriel knocked on it loud enough for whoever was inside to hear.

Whilst waiting, the young girl sneezed quietly, her body trembling a little from the cold air that escaped from the snow that laid underneath their feet. Despite her pale, albino-like skin, her vampire attributes haven't kicked in as of yet, so her senses were just like any other average human.  
Asriel gave a sheepish smile as he looked over to Freya, his 'hand' reaching up to pat the girl's shoulder to help her calm down.

"It's okay. The people who live here are very nice." He said.

Within that moment, the door opened. The girl's eyes slowly moved up from a set of feet to legs that were made of nothing but bone. Soon enough, her head became tilted back enough to finally see his face. Despite having one facial expression, she could feel a bright, yet optimistic aura around this certain individual who was named…

"Papyrus."

"Asriel, what can I help you with?" He asked, his hollow eye sockets moving from the familiar figure to the hybrid who was currently but slowly trying to shyly hide behind Asriel. "Who's your friend?" He asked, the curiosity slowly overwhelming him on who this young stranger was.

"Her name is Freya. I was wondering if you could look after her for a little bit?"

The expression on Papyrus' face brightened by the offer. "Ooo babysitting! That sounds like fun! And I have just made a fresh pot of spaghetti too so you're just in time!" He said with a great amount of enthusiasm. After all, as well as doing his best to become a member of the Royal Guard, despite not having the courage to hurt a fly, he took pride in his cooking, especially with his spaghetti.

"I will be back soon. These guys won't hurt you." Asriel said to his friend, giving her a quick hug. He didn't want her to feel like she was being abandoned as he was the only person she had come to having a close bond with but he had no other choice.

 _Asriel left…_

With being left alone, Freya hesitantly entered the home, to which Papyrus closed the door behind her. It was cosy. Her skin began to heat up from the warmth of the flames that were breaching out from the thin crevices of a door leading upstairs. Other than so, it seemed like your everyday home.

"Please take a seat and I will get you some spaghetti." He said in a cheerful fashion before diving into the kitchen, leaving the young stranger in the living room to do so.  
As he had stated, she took the seat on the lime green couch for the time being. She hopped herself onto the piece of furniture and began to sink in slightly to the top layer of the cushion, a jingling noise from underneath from the loose change that was lost in between the cushions.

Freya, without taking much consideration as she trusted Asriel, took down her hood, her shoulder length golden locks of hair slightly scruffy but at the same time, not tangled. Her skin naturally pale in complexion, and her eyes just as they were, big, round and blood red.

Papyrus came into the room with the plate of food. He set the plate down on the table situated on the front of the couch, his head looking up to speak to the child that he was taking care of.  
"Here you-"  
He paused within that moment. The two made eye contact for a brief but long minute. It was almost as if time had frozen between the two. The staring came to an end as Papyrus leaped up in a straight pose, pointing a gloved hand at the hybrid.

"Human! I, the great Papyrus, shall capture a human at last!" He informed loudly at first. "And then Undyne won't have no other choice but to make me a member of the Royal Guard!"  
Just as Papyrus reached down to grab the human, something hit him within. His line of sight saw her curled up, trembling. After all, despite being at a very young age, she had heard the penalties of a human being caught. She was afraid. And besides, even he knew that he couldn't harm anyone, even he tried so hard too.

"Oh, I will never be part of the Royal Guard…" He said, a saddening tone and expression dulling down the blissful atmosphere that once filled the room. The skeleton sat down beside her, brooding on the matter in silence.  
In a sense, Freya felt bad for making such an innocent soul upset but she knew what would lift his spirits. Because of the girl being rather short for her age, she hopped down from the couch and grabbed the plate of pasta before sitting back down again. With balancing the plate on her lap and holding the utensil in her right hand, she twirled the pasta onto the fork and took a bite of it.

Despite being a lovely temperature, it had a slightly bitter taste to it which caused her face to cringe up a little but other than that, it wasn't all that bad. In fact, she began to eat more and more of the meal.  
Papyrus saw this gesture and immediately his expression brightened with his cheeks turning a light flushed pink for a brief moment.

"You… You like my cooking?" He asked.

Before even getting a remote response from the child, a more baritone voice came from the stairs.

"I guess she was… _dying_ to try your cooking…"

A smaller skeleton wearing a blue hoodie made an appearance, a wide smile which generally made up his usual facial expressions was shown. This was the pun-loving skeleton of the two, Sans.  
The girl's attention got caught to see the other brother, a smile easing on her face. Despite so, even though she laughed along with Papyrus and Sans, she never spoke once. It was almost as if she didn't know how to.

Time had flown by in a flash, the time spent with each other had gone perfectly. However, it seemed to be that it was going too well for it to end perfectly.

 **Knock, knock…**

Whilst the two skeleton brothers were laughing and bickering away just like the children they were, Freya had decided to answer the door. With what had eventually happened with being welcomed into the household, it couldn't get worse. The moment that she opened that door, however, she was soon going to be proved wrong and at a deadly price.

The door opened, her crimson eyes peered up to identify who it was. It wasn't anyone that she recognised at all. Even so, she didn't know all that much people within this strange universe of monsters but this creature resembled a fish. With a slim form and bright orange hair that contemplated the blue scales coating her body, it was obvious that this being was a woman, although a tomboy at that.  
But what she could tell was the sense of tension began to grow once again, especially from how the expression on this stranger's face had changed from a relaxed one, to one that could send chills down anyone's spine.

"A human…" She muttered under her breath, her jagged teeth clenched together tightly whilst a glowing blue spear became visible in her scaly hand. Whoever she was, she wanted to kill Freya. Her body tensed up within the moment. She couldn't move to dodge out of the way. The fear and the panic had gotten to her within the last moment that she could try and make an exit.  
However, as soon as she came to her senses, she had already been forcefully flung to the other side of the room by just one hit. Her head struck the corner of the doorway, a thickened red liquid drawn from the small wound on her head. The smell of blood enticed the girl, something inside of her slowly but gradually beginning to take over, something far more demonic than what any of the residence had expected.

"U-Undyne, you really don't have to do this…" Papyrus protested quietly and meekly as if he was a small puppy. He didn't want to make the warrior even more angry than what she already was. But was that really possible?  
Without even turning her head, her voice was quiet, but in a certain way, threatening.  
"After I'm done dealing with the human, you and me and are going to have a talk about this…"

The light hearted skeleton couldn't do anything to help the situation on behalf of Freya. Undyne was a strong and fearful opponent, one that hadn't been defeated before other than with Asgore. There wasn't anything that could help the lost soul who had been banished down in the world unlike her own. Or so they thought.  
Just as Undyne raised the tip of the spear over the child's head in preparation to instantly kill her with one final, but painless blow, an unnatural phenomenon happened. The girl's cold, dead eyes snapped open, the piercing red irises growing out to cover the whites. Within the moment that Undyne had slammed down her spear out of brief eye contact, Freya had moved out of the way although for her opponent, Undyne couldn't keep track of her movements. It was almost as if she disappeared out of existence…

"What?" Undyne said to herself out aloud out of confusion and anger mainly, presumably because of the sudden thought that she may not have been human at all.

A hissing sound came from behind her moments after, but just as Undyne had turned around to investigate the noise, all she could see was piercing and hungered red eyes plunging towards her, as well as a set of crystal white fangs hanging out of her mouth, ready to bare down on Undyne's flesh to rip her apart. In fact, Undyne didn't have much time to react, which was her immediate downfall.  
The small vampire managed to swiftly pin her down, holding both of her hands on Undyne's head whilst pulling it to the side in order to snap her neck in half. At this point, Undyne was a threat that was soon to be removed from the world. Permanently.

Just as the Royal Guard warrior was at her limit, a bright light shocked the attacker, forcibly pushing her off and stunning her for a moment, however only just long enough to catch who had assaulted her.

It had been Sans, but unlike the friendly, pun loving skeleton she had first presumed for him to be, another side of him began to reveal the true monstrosity he was. A dangerous aura surrounded him, both of his eyes pitch black and hollow and two sets of gaster blasters floating beside him, their mouths opening slightly to show a glowing ray of white light.

"It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On days like this, kids like you… _**Should be burning in hell**_ _…"_

His voice had gone slightly deep and menacing within that last few words and without even considering how the girl had begun to come to her senses, as shown by the lustful hunger in her hues slowly beginning to turn into fear, she was once again hit with the same ray of energy. She wasn't so lucky this time…

Her body simply laid there, without any signs of moving. Blood began to stream down her face and onto the now not so clean carpet. Although just by her slightly rising and falling chest, it could be said that she was merely just in a state of unconsciousness. The blast simply knocked her out with injuries that could be healed.

"Whatever she is, we will have to take i… her to Asgore…" Undyne said as she got herself to her feet, rubbing a growing pain that began to grow on the back of her neck from being knocked down. After all, she couldn't understand what had just happened. All she could tell was that she wasn't a human…

 _She was one of them…_


	3. Chapter 3

" _Huh, what happened? Where am I?"_

Her consciousness began to come to, the pain slowly flowing through her entire body. Her sense of keeping time was frazzled ever since she was knocked out. In fact, it could have begun the moment that she turned into a mindless beast in order to end Undyne's life.  
However, something seemed different. She could smell things she couldn't smell before and hear even the tiniest and the frailest of voices, all of which were just muttering to her still by that point. What happened?  
Light began to grow in her dull, grey eyes that were slowly beginning to show color. Her line of sights only seen a blur of red and white.

Freya's hazy vision slowly but gradually turned clear again to reveal the white to be her arm, the red being her own blood that slowly deteriorated into grey ash, her fingers twitching as a response. She couldn't move her arm from it still recovering. It hurts…  
Using her other arm to pull herself onto her knees before feeling the back of her head to where she hit it against the door post. Luckily enough, the wound healed successfully, despite still having a massive headache that throbbed erratically. Now onto the next question, where was she?

The muttering continuously went on, slowly growing louder to the point that she couldn't handle it. Every voice seemingly to be judgmental for some reason other than the fact that she presumed it was of her, a strange being who just showed up out of the blue. Her hands grasped her hair, tightly gripping it to the point if she were to pull it, each and every strand would be ripped out of her scalp. The noise was too much.  
Her crimson red hues were shut tightly, praying the voices would stop, however within the darkness of her own mind, something appeared. Something unnatural…

" _Freya… Freya, come play with me… Let's kill everyone together…"_

Within the shadows of her hazy mind, a small figure wearing a green and yellow sweater whilst holding a knife showed up for a split second in the pitch blackness, a wide, murderous grin spreading, clear on her expression.

Freya's hues snapped open, widened with the fear and terror of what she had just seen. An ear piercing scream escaped before reverting to heavy breathing, to everyone's confusion. Despite the fact that every inch of her body was trembling and tears starting to forge in her eyes, the voices were gone, her ability to detect her surroundings came back. Along with the Sans, Papyrus and Undyne, there were two other creatures she wasn't familiar with, although she could detect the resemblance from her close friend. It was the King, Asgore…

Just as the matter got worse, something or someone good finally came about. Behind the big, broad goat creature was her friend, Asriel. Their glances met and although the fact that no words left her mouth, Asriel knew what she was wanting to say.

 **Help me…**

Asgore moved forwards towards the stiffened and trembling child, his kind, small eyes peering down at the being as he hesitantly removed his trident so that it was in view. Just by the sheer wind like power from the weapon becoming forged, she knew that she was in for a bad time…

"Hello child…"

Freya couldn't say anything all and not because she didn't want to, but because she didn't know how to.

Asriel spoke up for the blonde haired vampire. "She doesn't know how to speak. I have been taking care of her since she was just a baby."  
Asgore turned his head to look over to his son, his look kind, yet disappointed. Asriel knew the rules for the safety of the citizens when it came to spotting a human, yet he disobeyed them. However, unlike Asgore, Toriel, his mother had a look of pride on her facial expression.

"Well, she sure carries a punch…" Undyne muttered stubbornly in a rough voice whilst staring at the seemingly human being, knowingly having a hint on what was going to come next. "All I can say is that she isn't normal…"

"So she is one of us?" Asgore questioned in a puzzled fashion, a relieved smile edging on his face. "I see, that's good…"  
With stating so, he placed his weapon away to show that he wasn't in any way threatening but rather a kinder, and welcoming soul.

"But since it seems like that that you don't have any parents." He muttered solemnly, a strong sense of pity evident in his voice.  
"I shall welcome you into the family, young one…" He said, his large, bulking arms reaching down to pick up Freya. Although despite the fact that she was still confused about everything, moving away was useless. Asgore's claws went under her arms as he picked her up off from the ground. Freya struggled viciously. However, she quickly calmed down upon feeling a familiar warmth. The feeling of fur tickled against her skin, the smell of this strange being so familiar to Asriels which made sense considering how they were related by blood. It was calming…

"From now on, you shall be a Dreemurr…"

And with so, Freya became a part of the family.

Within only the matter of a few days, the monsters of the Undertale had celebrated her arrival. Especially with there being a new adopted member of the royal family as well as a new 'monster' species that was considered to be extremely rare, it was only natural for the civilisation. However, the festivity eventually died down and returned back to normal.

Luckily enough, everything that Freya didn't know, especially speech and saying different words, she was finally being taught them by Toriel, who acted not as her new motherly figure, but as her private teacher. Otherwise, her sibling relationship with Asriel began to grow greater than ever! Life was perfect, however what continued to be a dwindling thought in her mind was what she seen that day. Who was that being in her mind? Why were they telling her to kill?

It may of been just been a figure of imagination through the panic but growing up within a more luxurious life that even she didn't expect to have, she felt something creeping up within her soul, hiding away, just waiting for the moment to come and take control…


	4. Chapter 4

Life was good.

After the incident where she was taken into the family after being questioned, life seemed like paradise for Freya. She had a home, a family, food on the table and a very helpful private tutor to help her speak English which happened to be all she wanted ever since everything became clear to her, or at least some of it since she didn't understand the voice in her head. The malicious voice that consistently told her to kill. Every single night, when she fell asleep or even closed her eyes, her wonderful dreams were always captured by a horrible nightmare, however she wouldn't share this problem with anyone. Not even Asriel. It was her own little secret that even she was afraid of bringing out into the open.

But despite so, she have nothing else to complain about. Not until one day. With making her way around from the castle to Snowdin every now and then to get herself acquainted with the residents. But there was one thing that she took into consideration from all those years and that was the fact that she wasn't all the monster that she was accepted to be. Now that she was a young adult, she seen that she was different from everyone and began to grow conscious about it all. What was her story? Where did she come from? She wanted answers…

For the last few days, she had spent hours on end at the library in researching her origins, however all that came up was the history of how the Undertale came to be, as well as how the war began and ended. It made her sick to the stomach. Was she really related to these people? This race that she was born into that was so violent and carnivorous? It made it sound like the humans were the true monsters in the situation.  
With finally closing the book hesitantly, she swallowed, taking a moment in the long and dreading silence to arrange her thoughts. Despite the fact that it was a library, the quiet serenity was awful, uneasy even.

Who or what was she? Why was she there? The situation became far dire now. She didn't want answers. She needed answers…

Her journey back to the castle was a quick one, far more quickly than she expected. She was in badly need of information, where the thought of receiving the truth was nerve wrecking to the point where she felt that she was going to vomit at any moment. All these thought provoking questions had consumed her, to which she didn't even realise that she was at her destination quicker than expected.  
Upon entering through the door, she had been stopped by Toriel, who acted as her motherly figure and loved her unconditionally ever since she was just a little girl.  
"What's wrong? Did you get into trouble again?" She asked in worry as to why her adopted daughter came running in.

The hybrid's breathing was ragged and off rhythm, her fierce big crimson red eyes staring up at the goat like creature.  
"Mom, who am I? Where did I come from?"

The question stunned Toriel. She didn't expect to be asked such questions so soon, especially considering how young the girl was. A weak yet nervous smile edged on her expression.  
"Have you been in the books again?" She asked, avoiding the question at hand.

It was clear that she was hiding something…

"Please don't hide the truth… Why are you lying to me?" She interrogated the motherly figure even more, although without actually realising, became more forceful with her tone, considering how she wasn't giving Toriel time to answer. Her eyes were desperately pleading for the answers that which she was searching for.

In fact, it came to the point where the commotion had brought forth some unwanted attention.

"What's going on here?" A low-toned gruff but friendly voice that was especially familiar to the female spoke out from the other room. As she had thought, it belonged to her 'Father', Asgore.  
"What's the issue?"

The two went into absolute silence, the two lovers exchanged glances, as if they were communicating mentally through their facial expressions. They were definitely hiding something…  
It wasn't as if they wanted to, even though she had the right to know about her own past, but they didn't want to face the consequences, especially considering how it could risk her own safety which was why they kept it quiet for a long time. At least up until now…

"Let's go into the living room and talk about it, okay. There's a lot to take in." Toriel said in a quiet, yet hesitant tone, almost as if she was regretting their agreed decision.

And with so, the family made their way into the living room, a comfy and spacious room that gave off a relaxing vibe that screamed out comfort and homeliness. The room consisted of two chairs for Asgore and Toriel, as well as a fireplace that was ablaze with the help of fire magic. The girl stood in the middle of the two, watching them with an anticipated stare. She was eager to know everything. She was eager to know the truth.

"I know this may seem a little tough to comprehend but we want you to know that we do love and care about you, but you are adopted… You came from the surface world although we don't exactly know what had happened. You are somewhat a human, although we aren't sure about what the other part is…" Asgore explained at first, with Toriel completing the rest of the shocking explanation.  
"But you have a family and friends here. You are very welcome here. We believe for you to be our daughter and that will never change…"

Despite the truth being told in the most subtle way that they could, that didn't make any difference to Freya. In fact, it didn't even help at all. All it did was to bring up more questions than before. Who was her parents? Were they still alive? Why did they abandon her? Everything about her past was just a hazy fog of pitch blackness but she wanted to find everything out.

"I-I'm just going to head out for a bit…" The hybrid said quietly within the shock, the brightness in her widened eyes fading. She left the room without acknowledging her parental figures who were trying to stop her out of concern that what was going to happen next was going to be harsh.  
Freya quickly made her way outside and went back to the location where she was first found, on the bed of golden flowers nearby where the waterfall was located. It all seemed so familiar to her, although it seemed to be that those memories of hiding over clouded the very few of her being up in the surface world. Although everything she was told made sense…

She gazed up to the opening in the mountain, her eyes narrowing as she took in the small amount of sunlight that was let in. From what she could tell, it was day time, perhaps in the afternoon maybe. It was hard to tell since only these specific places were the only places with natural light.

That was when she made up her mind. She wanted to go to the surface. She wanted to find out what had happened for her to have such a completely different life than what she got or simply put, she was determined to get answers.  
Just as she got her hopes up, something unnatural happened. She had lost all feeling in her arms and legs, causing her to fall on all fours. Her head was ringing and throbbing all at once. Although this wasn't normal, she knew exactly what it was, and it wasn't anything good.

" _Freya… Come on… You can get rid of your problems just by killing a few monsters every now and then…"_ Said the voice in the pitch darkness of her own head.  
" _You can find out what you want to know."_

That definitely caught her attention, however was this being who may have just been a figment of her imagination telling the truth, or is it just simply a way to deceive her in order to get what they wanted. It seemed reasonable. However would she fall into what the humans had done; maliciously kill everyone in her path?

"No…" She muttered whilst shaking her head before shifting her weight to get back on her feet, however the force that had took control of her body had immediately overwhelmed her own mind. She could see and hear everything around her although her body was useless. Whoever this person was, they had finally took hold of her soul, twisting is around for their own needs. She was under their control.

" _And who said YOU were in control!?_ "


	5. Chapter 5

" _You are mine!_ "

Freya's fight with this unknown force was quickly becoming a losing battle. Veins began to show across the temples on her head, her eyes flashing from her regular color to nothing but pure crimson which hungered and urged for blood and flesh from alive victims.

"W-Who are you?" Freya struggled to question, her forehead resting upon the damp, cold ground, her hands gripped tightly around her blonde locks of hair.  
A sneer escaped from the seemingly imaginative being, their fingers slowly sliding across the blade slowly but menacingly.

" _I am Chara…_ "

Her head struck up in shock, her breath lost within a gasp. She had heard that name before multiple times, especially from Asriel.

"Y-You… You're the first human who fell down here? You're the one who died and caused every other human to get killed on the spot!?" She screamed out, her heart pained with a loathsome grief. After all, not only was it law for any human, one of her own kind to get killed, but if she had been found by anyone, other than Asriel, she would have been good as dead…  
However, this hatred only just made it easier to submerge her heart and soul into darkness for Chara to manipulate.

" _Yes… Give me all that fury and hatred."_

She was at her peak. Her fangs slid out of her mouth, pushing by her lower lip without piercing it, her shut eyes snapping open to reveal that they weren't the same. They didn't have the same innocence as they always had. Freya's body stopped trembling, her arms gradually became lowered down to her sides whilst she pushed herself to her feet.

" _Finally, I have a body and now it's time to give everyone a nice surprise…"_

The controlled Freya travelled back to the small town of Snowdin, the most populated area in all of the Undertale, however these monsters didn't know that their cursed fate was about to become sealed by death.  
Her feet crunched against the cold, snowy surface, one step after the other until she reached the crowd, which grabbed one of the resident's attention.

"Hey Freya! What's up?" Yelled a larger being from the crowd, to which the hybrid stopped at a halt, a creepy smirk crawling on her expression, which immediately struck the creature as being odd and unnatural.

"H-Hey, is everything okay?" He asked, a little more tense than before, as well as moving backwards a few steps once the girl began to move once again, her body swaying from left to right for a brief moment before striking quickly. It all went by in a flash. There wasn't any blood, however thin slash marks were deeply sunk into the creatures body, to the point where it went through entirely.

The body fell with a loud thump, creating a dent in the snow. It became visible as soon as what was left of the body dissolved in nothing but a pile of gradually wet, grey ash. This instance was seen by the other civilians, who watched in shock of the blood thirst. A split second passed before everyone cried out in panic, a stampede of footsteps leaving the area as fast as they could in order to go into hiding. Unfortunately, some of said souls weren't lucky enough to escape so successfully.

Especially those who were slower, they were caught within the demon's hands, despite how much they ran. Every single one who was trapped within the death streak died a quick, yet painful death, just like the first victim.

However, just as she was about to kill another innocent monster, a presence became unfolded, one that she knew of vaguely, although she couldn't name the entity even if she tried to figure it out. Her black irises moved to the corner of her eye to see who this mysterious being was, and all she could see was a bright flame wearing a black and white bartender's suit; his trademark look in fact. He stood there in silence outside of the local diner 'Grillby's', to which peaked 'Freya's' interest. Especially since those who are known to be silent was the deadliest.

" _So, you must be Grillby._ "

No words what-so-ever…

A smirk crept on the girl's face as she released the monster who was still in her grasp, who happened to scramble itself onto its feet and made and made a run for safety. She took a few steps forward before Grillby gave a rather persuasive warning. The flames that made up his hands began to increase, to the point where it became a live flame thrower, its incredible heat melting the snow blow the flame. Screams of agonising pain arose within the air as the burning fuel made contact with the female's skin, causing it to blister in every single place on her and turn as black as charcoal. All that was left was an unrecognisable body lying in the snow, along with a heated pool of blood that was beginning to evaporate into the bare ground ever so slowly. That was his job done, so he thought.

He was wrong.

Just as he was about to turn around to return to his diner, a faint yet audible chuckle came out of nowhere. He looked around. Nothing. That was until his fiery glance moved directly towards the incinerated, unrecognizable body. It was moving, breathing…

What appeared to the face slowly arose from the ground, the neck of the being crackling from the burnt skin. A full set of teeth bared into a grin, the revealed muscles stretching as a result.

" _You really think that THAT would stop me?_ "

Grillby took a few steps back, prepared to attack once again however, the battle then on was sure to be a difficult one. The blackened body slowly began to rise once again, stumbling at first before finding her balance. Without even taking a second more to sneer, the possessed being lunged forward with incredible speed to attack.  
But something seemed off… He wasn't defending himself. That is, until her fist struck him. Unlike many others who would have easily been killed by a swift swipe, her hand simply just went through his head, as if it was nothing. Grillby didn't even move at all until 'Freya' came to realization. The flames that made up his arm quickly forged a large fist, which hit his opponent with all of its might. To say the least, it sent the vampire flying straight into the diner and directly into the bar stand.

Pain struck the being's body, her bones aching as they cracked into place. For a normal being, it was clear that that one punch would have been enough to kill them in the worst case scenario, with taking into consideration how much damage was caused to the stand. In both good and bad, Freya wasn't normal.  
Blood began to part from her head and several parts of her body from where the variety of splinters stuck out of her cold, pale skin. A faint groan escaped from her lips as she forced herself off of the crevice that her body caused by the impact. She wasn't going to beat her opponent so easily. Not when physical attacks were defective.

She was barely able to move her body, however her eyes frantically looked around the areas closest to hers. Just by the subtle emotion that differed from her actions, it was clear that the girl that they all knew was still within, but with the fact that she had blood on her hands, it was doubtful that anyone would listen. Even with doing so, the flame monster began to grow closer and closer, prepared to finish her off once and for all.

Suddenly, the answer came to her. Behind the stand was a fire extinguisher hooked up to the bottom half of the wall that looked to have barely been used at all, despite the fact that the locks that held it in place looked brand new.  
With one final push of her failing body, she managed to grab the fire extinguisher, aiming the hose nozzle at Grillby, who stopped in his tracks.

" _See you in hell…"_ The female whispered harshly, her voice becoming maniacal and distorted. Without giving Grillby a chance to dodge for his life, she fired the extinguisher, a trail of foam shooting out of the nozzle with a great pressure.  
Grillby placed his arms in front of him, although this wasn't enough. The foam pierced through the arms and hit his face. Firstly, his glasses fell to the ground, the glass shattering as it made contact with the wooden floorboards. Eventually, the formal clothing fell into a messed up pile. Nothing was left after that except from a pile of clothing…

With having identified that it was safe to disarm herself, primarily from the unrelenting silence, she did so. Chara shoved the extinguisher to the side, her breathing ragged and heavy.  
" _D-Damn body…_ " The demon muttered in disgust before pushing the possessed body onto her feet once again, a few grunts from the aches and pains taking its toll. She would need to find someplace else far away to recuperate without being attacked. However, what she didn't take into consideration was that there was someone waiting.

Someone who could help them both reach the surface…


	6. Chapter 6

It wasn't too long ago that the female's fight had come to an end. In fact, she felt worse physically and emotionally than what she did before, despite the fact that she wasn't in control of her body but rather Chara was.  
Considering how her form had only gone through just minor damage, like cuts and grazes from during her childhood when she hanged out with Asriel, her body wasn't prepared to be burnt alive, however she was still alive… Barely…

Her limbs and muscles ached, her joints cracking back into place. So this is what pain really feels like. Either way, it was obvious that she wasn't going to be able to fight anytime soon. However, sometimes things never went the way that their planned.

"G-Get… Out of my head…" The female muttered in a struggling fashion, one of her eyes returning back to normal. Somewhat, she managed to get herself back to normal for now, although whether it was for thirty seconds or for a minute, it was hard to determine how long she could hold on for. It almost looked as if she had a double personality.

" _What? How!?"_

"I-I said… Get out of my damn head!" Freya snarled whilst grabbing her the side of her head, however this gave Chara an opening to strike. The arm that they controlled grabbed hold of the others, pulling it towards them. They both could feel and hear the muscles ripping from the joints, causing an agonising pain to rush down her arm.

She screamed.

She couldn't tell whether it was the muscles or if it was her bones dislocating from the sockets, it was hard to determine through the pain that numbed the entire area.  
Freya's form collapsed to the side, landing on said arm. It was then she knew that she was losing the fight in order to regain her sanity and it certainly wasn't going to end well, especially from whoever was able to send shivers down her spine. It felt as though it was going to be the end…

 _ **Lounging around much?**_

The voice came from nowhere, alerting the two human-like beings of the presence of a powerful force, one that they feared to come across anytime soon.  
A short monster, one about three-quarters the height of her came out of the shadows of the waterfall. It was Sans but from what she could tell by just his blackened eye sockets, he wasn't coming around to joke around.

"Heya. You've been busy, huh? So, I've got a question for ya… Do you wanna have a bad time?" He said in a sadistic tone, taking one step closer to the girl who simply laid there, writhing in discomfort. He continuously took small strides, creating the unneeded tension within the moment.

"P-Please… Don't come closer… It will end messily…" Said Freya as a warning, to which he stopped to a halt, the white dots returning back to his eyes. He immediately knew what the situation was, and frankly, he could tell that it was going to be a bother taking out the possessed part of her soul.

"Well if that's the case… Sorry kiddo. I need to do what I need to do…" He implied with a sympathetic shrug, his eye lids closed shut for a split second before a blue ring surrounded his left eye.  
There was no turning back. She would have to deal with the consequences of falling so low, despite the fact that it wasn't even her fault. Before she could mutter out the two words that she was so desperate to say towards her family and friends, everything turned into a blur and then to white. Before she could even come to the realisation, she was levitated and flown into the nearby wall. Her vision was slowly fading, although she was still conscious.

"As I said, sorry kiddo… I can't have you disrupt the balance of time and space…" He mumbled under his breath before initiating his final attack. A large array of bones that were evenly sharpened at the end shot out of the ground. This was only attack that could really kill her straight away.

But this time, it didn't work…

Despite being unable to move all that much, the demonic part of the hybrid was quick to react. She shot to the side before being pierced, although it was only something that could be used as a last resort. The two couldn't fight anymore. Chara would have to end it quickly, or else she and Freya will be in big trouble.

" _Sorry, but I can't allow you to harm this precious body…"_ They hissed out. The girl that once took control was pushed back into a heedless submission.

Sans stared at her, a faint chuckle escaping whilst he shook his head.

"So I see that it wasn't going to be that easy… Heh, I should have known…"

Two Gaster Blasters slowly arose from behind him, levitating delicately in the air. It was clear that unlike before, that there wasn't going to be anymore funny business. This time, it was personal.

"You asked for this…"

The Gaster Blasters opened their mouths widely, a ball of pure light glowing immensely.

That was it…

She was done for. If she was to dodge his attack, there was no guarantee that she would dodge it completely. Although, if it meant for surviving for another day, she had no other choice but to dodge. She did so, however as she expected with all of her energy drained, she wasn't quick enough. The blast grabbed hold of her arm, ripping it away from the rest of the body. By the time she could turn around to see the damage, her limb had vanished into thin air, leaving her with a large gash to which the blood rushed through like a river.

Her body collapsed to the ground, her breathing heavy from attempting to dull down the agonising pain. However, with her vision slowly but gradually fading, so did her body. She felt the life slowly drain from her body, which was something that Chara began to panic about for once.

"Now, it's time to finally end the suffering…" Sans said as he towered over the body, prepared to finally end her. Although, at his disadvantage, he made the grave mistake of underestimating her. Within the last moment before he could finally gain victory over his opponent, Chara used the last of her strength to pull the skeleton down and strike with a bare fist through his chest.

Aside from the thin layer of muscle underneath his clothes, all she could feel was bone. It was strange. And what was that smell? It definitely wasn't blood…

"Ketchup…" Muttered the demon before shrugging it off and quickly ripping out San's soul, despite his efforts to escape. Chara had just made it just in time… The moment that they did so as well as leaving the red stained skeleton to turn into grey ash, the hybrid's consciousness faded to an emptiness, leaving the once-former human to do nothing but go back into hiding until given the chance once again.

But the question is, will they ever get the chance again?

The hybrid was on her death bed, one step closer to returning to hell, if that was a thing within this world of monsters. Even with her sinned soul, surely a miracle could happen that would save her.


	7. Chapter 7

Life just wasn't fair at all…

Freya woke up hours later. The left side of her body felt numb, the other side feeling more pain than anything. It took a moment before the memories began flooding back into her head. That's right, she had a fight with Sans. One that cost her her arm and almost her life. However, it seemed that she was back in control of her body which was the upside of it all.  
She pushed her body up from what seemed to be a soft mattress. Her body felt so much heavier than before since she only had one arm to assist her.

"That explains the bandages…" She said within a sigh, her fingers delicately running across the handiwork that ran across her chest and to her shoulder until she reached was seemed to be a blood stain. Now…

Where was she?

Her hues glanced around the familiar looking room. From the purple walls to the bed that sat on the other side of the room, she could tell that she was back home. But at what price? She was out in the open, killing people. Surely her family have heard about it by now?  
And even worse yet, she was responsible for taking San's soul… No, that's not right… It was Chara's fault, not hers. But how could she explain that she had a demon within her all that time?

A faint groan escaped her lips as she collapsed back onto the sheets, using her one hand to pull the sheets over her head to stop the light from entering.

" _Well it seems that we have a setback…"_

Freya growled a little, baring her fangs at the voice inside her head. "Can't you just go away? I mean forever?" She harshly said, to which the image of the small child seemed sarcastically hurt.

" _I don't know how you can say something like that…"_

"Listen here, I…" Before she could continue with the lecture, the door became unlocked from its hold, to which proceeded in a subtle creaking noise that didn't seem to bother her all that much.

"Freya, are you awake?" Asked a kind, motherly voice.  
She raised her head to see who it was. It was Toriel with a bowl of soup. Now that she seen it, it did remind her that she was hungry. She hasn't had anything to eat in some time after all…

"How are you feeling?" Asked Toriel, who gave Freya the warm homely food. She took a small taste of it whilst nodding as an okay to her question. As she remembered from her adopted mothers cooking, it had always been flavoursome and tasty, not to mention the smell was delicious.

"I'm so glad that you are okay. I was worried that you were still angry after receiving the truth since you didn't seem to take it all too well… But now at least you are safe from that killer now…" She stated.

Freya quickly swallowed the soup contents that remained in her mouth before she could choke on them from shock. She didn't know that it was her? She was supposed to be relieved that she was still free for a little longer, but her skin turned paler than usual, to which Toriel immediately took heed of.

"Are you sure that you're okay, child? Do you have a cold?" She asked, placing her clawed hand on her forehead to make sure that she wasn't coming down with a fever but the motherly figure found that her temperature was normal… Well, normal for her at least…  
"Hmm, well if you need anything, just call for me…"

After so, she leaned over and placed a loving kiss on her forehead before leaving the room on believing that she was alone.

She wasn't…

" _Oh, if only she could save one single being…"_

"Alright, look here…"

Once again, before she could continue, she lost her voice, her body became frozen in place. Not again…

" _If I recall, who said YOU were the one in control!?"_

Chara began to move her body once again. With moving her legs, the plate with the remainder of the contents clashed onto the carpet, the porcelain piece shattering into large pieces, the liquids seeping into the carpet.

Freya's body was still slightly unbalanced considering how the weight of her left arm was removed, however the being managed to steady themselves onto their feet. They got on a set of clothes, leaving the room afterwards in order to set preparations to use the monster's soul in order to get to the surface.

However, was it going to be as easy as it seemed?

Just as they were about to leave the house, Asriel stopped them in their tracks, a bright expression crossing his facial features.  
"Hey Frey, you okay. I heard that you…"

The possessed Freya turned around, her eyes lustful and craving to hurt. They were frightful… Asriel began to take a few steps back. Just by the change of eyes, he could tell that there was definitely something wrong…

"Freya?"

Their eyes narrowed at him, however they didn't say no words. It was almost as if that glare was meant to say 'stay out of my way or else…'

And with giving the threatening warning, she left towards the one and only exit.

Asriel could feel his heart dropping. What happened to his sister? Was the past finally coming back once again to do the same thing? He couldn't allow himself to witness the loss of another life, especially not a member of his family…

It took only a matter of minutes before Freya got to the exit. The tunnel was distorted with a variation of black and white. That must have been the spell that was set to keep the monsters within that universe. She grabbed hold of the quivering soul that she somehow, managed to have kept hidden. It was close to deteriorating. She was just in time however she would have to hurry.

With holding the white heart close to her, she took a few steps forward towards the edge of the barrier. She soon was close enough for the soul to expand in a bright light, the barrier shattering as a result. The sun was setting. It was soon to be dark, however by that point, the amount of light was perfect. It wasn't blinding and she could use the shadows to travel around.

Finally… Revelation…

Chara stepped through the broken barrier, their bare feet touching the dry, warm soil. It was so peaceful, something that Freya wasn't going to let Chara destroy.

A sharp pain struck their head, however the one arm wasn't moving at all.

"G-Get out!" She screamed out, causing a struggle in order to take back her body, however Chara wasn't going to lose the fight so easily.  
However in this case, it didn't last too long. Neither one of them could get full control of the body, although the 'catfight' was halted as soon as the edge of the mountain couldn't hold her weight, the edge crumbling beneath her feet up till the point where it broke apart, causing them to fall and tumble down the mountain in a heap.

They soon reached the bottom, and luckily it was only a matter of a few scrapes and cuts, nothing that wouldn't heal quickly on their own but what they didn't realise that they had made the worst mistake in their lifetimes.


	8. Chapter 8

"So that's it?" Freya asked.

Upon being placed in a world that was so unknown to both her and the demonic being inside of her, the two had decided to come up with a temporary truce for the time being. Although the two of them hasn't seen the surface in such a long time, it was clear that they were unwanted in this society. It made sense after all…

The two had decided to make a detour through the forest. It was the most logical choice since it would be easier to hide from humans that pass by. With both the forestry and the shadows that lurked with the light of day fading quickly, it shouldn't be much of a problem...

But despite the fact that humans were such negative creatures, it was difficult to deny that the atmosphere around them was beautiful as if it wasn't built by man itself or even touched by such a malevolent species. Oh, the irony in that thought was huge, but it was probably not for the best to think about that so soon.

Things were just going as smoothly as planned. Although this world was completely alien to them both, it was surely to be a fun experience, or so they thought.

"You know, I could get used to this… Maybe we could destroy the humans and keep the world as it is…"

"OR… We can simply keep quiet and get around without causing attention to ourselves. We really shouldn't get into direct contact with humans, for obvious reasons…"

Chara huffed as a response. "Killjoy…" They muttered.

However, with giving this clear response, they didn't know the danger that they were setting themselves into…

The possessed Freya arrived at the end of the forest, a town just below was what they saw, but it seemed rather quiet. This was most likely because everyone was settled in their homes, each individual slowly falling into a peaceful sleep in order to wake up the next day with enthusiasm at most.

"Okay, maybe we should head back before someone finds us…"

Too late…

A clicking sound was evident from right behind them. A cold barrel of a gun was felt prodding at the back of her neck.

"Well, I haven't seen you around here before, little lady… Who are you?" The stranger said suspiciously, keeping the gun barrel held dead on Freya. Just by the voice alone, it was clear that it was a male, however because of the fact that she was a stranger as well in his eyes, he made sure that the safety was on.

Freya took a deep breath, taking in what could be her final breath of fresh air. Here goes nothing…

She quickly moved away from the weapons aim, moving behind the man to get a good view of him. Her fingers became dragged against the ground in order to stop her from moving anymore. After all, one wrong move and she could end up captured or at a worst case scenario, dead.

The man was taller and broader than her to say the least, although it was too dark to see his facial features.

"What!?" He said, quickly turning his head to place his line of sights on the hybrid. It was then he noticed to two differently coloured eyes, as well as the set of pearl white fangs that glimmered within the moonlight that burst through the tree leaves.

"M-Monster…" He said with a tremble in his voice which soon turned into hatred, daggers shooting out of his eyes. The only thoughts in his mind was ending this monster's existence, something that both Freya and Chara were not too fond of.

The human raised his gun and took it off of the safety. His hands were trembling so as soon as he took the first shot. The bullet flew past the female, grabbing hold of the tips of her hair. He missed but just barely. There was no hope that this being would win against someone that was armed.

She had no other choice but to run…

And so she did. Without taking another moment to let the hunter take another shot, she dashed in and out through trees, taking no time to look back to make sure that she had lost him or more so, she was far too terrified to do so. All Freya wanted now was to be back to safety. To be back with her family…

"Hey, hey! We can take him you know!" Chara tried to scream out however was stopped by a hand going over her mouth.

"Would you keep it down? Besides, I would love to see you try to take on a guy with a gun and unlike you, I'm not going to be the one responsible for manslaughter." She hissed out quietly to the voice in her head.

"Well, either way, we are both going to be killed no matter what world we are in. So might as well make up your mind on where you want to die…"

A thought began to provoke the teen's mind at that split moment. She didn't want to fight, and frankly she wasn't going to allow no human or monster to do so anytime soon.

Soon enough, there were no signs of light at the moment. She had lost the trail of the human that she had previously encountered. But was he still after her, or even yet, did he alert more hunters of her presence.

Her questions and fears were soon answered. Not one, not two but three lights began to reveal the location of potential hunters that were gathered in order to eliminate their target; her…

Freya's heart was pounding out of her chest, trickles of sweat running from her temples to her pale cheeks.

She remained behind the shrubbery, moving every so often in order to get away from them. Maybe it was for the best that she headed back to her 'home'. It was clear that she wasn't wanted here at all.

She's over there!

The voice called out, the bright light of one of the flashlights beaming directly on her. It blinded her for a split second although she didn't even hesitate to run away, despite being unable to see from the darkness.

Just by luck she got far enough to get out the range of the light before her impaired vision returned back to its proper state. Everything seemed so quiet then. Where was everyone? She turned her head. Only one light? Did the others give up? Highly unlikely…

There was something else out there, or someone, as per say, trying to save her.

As much as she was relieved about this fact, that was mainly her downfall. She didn't notice the figure stalking in the bushes, the warm barrel of the gun poking out from the shrubbery. He took another shot but this time, it didn't miss…

Blood streamed down the females leg as she found herself becoming unbalanced, causing her to fall off the small ledge and into a dirt crater. It took a moment to bring herself back together but once her vision cleared up, all she could see was a dark figure looming over her, reloading the one bullet that he had.

That was it, she was done for…

She couldn't run away and at point blank, attempting so would be suicide, even if she wasn't wounded. Her body froze, stiffened. It was as if time was travelling by ever so slowly, a way to torment her. In a sense, she couldn't tell if she wanted to die or not.

"Now… Any last words?"

That was when it hit her…

Her hand curled up into a fist, a redness developing on her knuckles.

"16 years ago, I was forced down into that world without a single clue on who I was… I need to ask… Who were my parents? What happened to them?"

The man paused for a moment. He became intrigued on why this being, this monster asked a question like that so willingly. It seemed that she did have a heart, however as most had come to realise, humans could be a heartless bunch as well.  
A smirk crossed the man's face as he lowered his gun but only for a moment to come to terms with what he knew.

"I knew your parents well. They were a fine couple, always smiling and getting along with everyone. Shame though that we had to end their lives since they were tainted… Even your mother who was apparently one of us was killed for treason… In fact, the place where you are sitting right now is most likely the burial place of one of those monsters… And now that will be your own resting place…"

His voice became sinister at the last minute, the shocked expression that was left on the poor girl's face was about to be put to rest. She then took into consideration of one thing. Something that felt warm against her eyes and cheeks.

It was…

Tears?

The last time that she cried was during her childhood, even as a baby but at those times, those tears of sadness came from physical pain. This time, she could feel her own heart aching.

"Say good night, monster…"

Freya waited for the shot to be fired, hoping that it would be a quick painless death, rather than one where she could see her very own life slip away from reality. She closed her eyes tightly, the tears seemingly endless.

 **Bang…**

The shot was fired, however Freya couldn't feel any pain, aside from the one in her leg from the humans first shot. And she wasn't dead either… So what happened?

She slowly opened her crimson eyes, her head turned to look upward.

"A-Asriel?" She mumbled to which brought a loving smile to the goat's face.

"Hey little sister..."

Asriel turned his head to the human, who looked more panicked than before. He tried to pull back his gun to take another shot but Asriel had a good hold of the barrel. It creaked to the point where it broke into pieces.

"Good night…" The goat said in a dark, murderous fashion, taking one slow step forward at a time, to which the male made a dash for it, just like the coward he was…

Asriel shook his head and glanced over to his sister, a look that was evident that he wasn't happy with her. It was obvious that she had some explaining to do…

* * *

Asriel brought the hybrid back to safety within Undertale, or so was proclaimed. It was unknown as to what Freya's punishment was going to be until it was too late…

She stood in the middle of a circle, in front being her own family that took her in, along with many of the residents of the Undertale, including Undyne, Papyrus and a space allocated to the deceased Sans. Just the thought of this demon within her could do something for the price of her own life. She couldn't bare it…

"You have cost us a lot of problems over the last couple of days both her and the surface world. I and your mother are relieved that you are still alive and well, however we have no other choice but to terminate the monster half of your soul…" Asgore said in a low, quiet tone.

The grabbed hold of Freya's attention. Terminate the monster half of her soul? Then that would mean taking out her human half as well. He was going to execute her…

Freya began to push herself back and away from the trident that Asgore held. This couldn't be happening… Sure, she went through a point in her life where her existence seemed pointless but the thought of death scared her. She wanted to live…

"It's okay my daughter, I will make this as painless as possible…" Asgore implied in a caring fashion. He didn't want to hurt anyone but for the safety of his kingdom, he had no other choice.

He struck the spear into Freya's stomach swiftly, forcing her off her feet and hanging in the air. Her eyes were practically bulging out of her head, her mouth gaping wide open whilst a river of blood poured out.

Finally, she got what she deserved. But wait…

"I-I… I don't want to die…" She grunted out in a struggle, coughing up more blood whilst fighting to stay conscious, to stay alive.

The spear went through her soul around half away, causing both sides to rigorously wiggle in order to keep whole. However that was not the case. The monster soul slowly began to deteriorate within her, the sound of Chara screaming in pain visible in her own mind. Freya wasn't dying, but Chara was…

Her determination began to fail her, every sign of a struggle and the life in her eyes slowly faded from existence.

Asgore had released the girl from the spears, dropping her down onto the hard ground carefully and gently. Everyone waited for a positive response to come from her, to which never came in a short space of time. This was unlikely to happen.

Time began to drag on and nothing was happening. The holes that subsided her body had disappeared but still no signs of life in her pale complexion.

"Freya…" Toriel whispered shakily. The motherly goat knelt down by the body, holding her close to her warm chest.  
Soon enough, a miracle occurred. Whilst holding the limp body close to her, Toriel could faintly feel a heartbeat. The paleness in Freya's complexion changed so that her skin was a very light peach color which was presumed to be just like her mothers.

"Everyone, she's alive!" Toriel called out to alert everyone who was patiently waiting for the good news.

Hope slowly began to grow once again in the land of the Undertale, every set of eyes and ears directly placed onto the now human being. The silence was interrupted by an array of coughing that escaped the girl's lips, her breathing harsh and her eyes trying to force themselves open.

The warmth was something that she had known all her life. All she wanted to do was to see her mother's face once again as well as get answers on how she was still alive, even if she was weak and frail at that point in time.

"W-Wha- How?"

"Asriel told us that something was wrong… He could tell that you weren't yourself… As far as we could tell, the only answer was the first child who perished a while back…" Toriel explained, her smile saddened at the fact that she couldn't save that child, despite the fact that they ended up going down the path of evil.

"But don't worry, even if you are human now, you are still part of this family if you would like to return…" Asgore said. Considering how he was told about the humans who were trying to hunt her down, he couldn't allow her to leave to go back up to the surface, but he didn't want to do anything that would push her away.

The crowd waited eagerly for an answer, although it was clear that Freya had already made up her mind. She nodded her head in agreement to his offer of staying.

Even if she didn't have her birth parents by her side, she knew that they were up above, watching her, wishing for her to live her life as if she depended on it. Besides, even if they were gone, she still had her adopted family, at least she had people that she could call her friends.

At least she knew she had a place in the world of Undertale…


End file.
